


Logan's Birthday 2019: Loceit

by Crownonymous



Series: Logan's Birthday Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Suggestive Themes, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teasing, nothing overt happens but its definitely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownonymous/pseuds/Crownonymous
Summary: Local snake man gets "jealous" over a book because his nerd boyfriend is too busy reading it to pay attention to him.
Relationships: Loceit, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Logan's Birthday Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567867
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Logan's Birthday 2019: Loceit

**Author's Note:**

> So if you follow me on tumblr, main or side, you know that I posted this way WAAAAY back. Exactly on Logan's birthday to celebrate our lovely lovely nerd. I'm finally crossposting it here so it's more easily read. The other Logan Birthday Fics in the collection will be posted as well so watch out for that

Logan sat on the couch. Glasses on, tie tied, legs crossed, eyes ravenously consuming the words on a new book with the laser-eyed ferocity of an introverted kid speedrunning a video game. It’s a shame, too. Today was supposed to be a special night. Logan’s birthday only comes once a year, after all, and Deceit purposefully sauntered down into the living room with the intent of asking Logan what he wanted to do tonight, but alas.

For the past five minutes that Deceit was trying to get his attention, Logan wasn’t responding. Still sitting there, nose buried in some obviously complicated book. Not sparing Deceit a glance. On date night too. Cheeky.

“Are you alive Logan?” No response. “Do you know your tie is on backwards?” No response. “You’re not actually reading. You’re just trying to get me to give you attention because you’re too embarrassed to ask me yourself. Aren’t you?” Nothing. Of course not. Dearest Logan was dead to the world, too intently focused on reading. A page turned in the book.

Deceit stood in front of Logan. Nothing. “Logan.” Silence. Deceit tilted his head to read the title of the book. It wasn’t about space or philosophy like he expected; this time, it was a book on psychology, manipulation, lying. A very tempting book indeed. Deceit could understand why Logan would want to read it.

But Deceit’s not exactly going to give up. He’d be damned if Logan paid more attention to a book than him.

Deceit sat on the couch next to Logan. Still nothing. Deceit slid closer until their thighs were touching. No reaction. Deceit kicked his slippers off, got completely on the couch, and draped himself over Logan’s shoulders. Arms around Logan’s neck, one knee resting on Logan’s thigh, cheek pressed against Logan’s slicked black hair.

Logan twitched. It wouldn’t be perceptible were Deceit not sprawled all over him. Just the tiniest movement of his shoulder and back. “Deceit?” Logan turned his head ever so slightly. Deceit pulled back just a bit to get a better look at Logan’s eyes. They were a perfect blue. Eyebrows pulled down, eyelashes brushing against his cheek when he blinked, mouth set in an overly surprised ‘oh.’

“I didn’t notice you.”

Deceit raised an eyebrow. “Clearly you didn’t,” he pouted. Logan turned his eyes back to his book, and Deceit pressed himself even closer, practically sitting in Logan’s lap. With one hand, Deceit casually played with Logan’s tie. A different colour than usual today; a very delightful shade of yellow. “I’m offended that you’d much rather read than talk to me, Logan.”

“I’m almost done.”

It took great effort for Deceit to get an angle on the page that would let him read whatever Logan was preoccupied with. Manipulation tactics. The book really was interesting. Once Logan was through with it, Deceit would like to borrow it for himself. But for now…

Logan nearly jumped out of his skin when Deceit pressed an innocent kiss on his cheek. “What are you doing, Dee?”

The urge to laugh was there. For someone who claimed to not feel any kind of emotion, there was a delicious blush on Logan’s face. Just faint enough to be seen. Deceit knew he could make that blush darken. He can’t wait to prove himself right. “Nothing. Don’t mind me. I’ll simply be waiting until you finish your book.”

“R-right.” They haven’t even truly started yet, and so far, Logan was already stuttering. Nervous much? Well, Deceit could understand. Reading something so difficult must have stripped away any trace of the dignified veneer Logan always wore.

Deceit started with Logan’s tie. Slowly, deliberately, he loosened it bit by bit. He didn’t take it off, not yet. Logan was still too composed, and Deceit wanted him to break. The next step was popping open Logan’s collar. But his gloves were getting in the way. Whatever shall Deceit do?

Just by Logan’s peripheral, Deceit pulled his right glove off. With his teeth. Slid it off his skin inch by inch, exposing more and more of his hand. Logan adamantly kept his eyes on the book. But his eyes glanced now and again, latching onto Deceit’s hand, then to his face, before returning to his book. The glove was off, and Deceit tossed it carelessly somewhere on the floor. He won’t be needing it again.

With a hand freed, Deceit now turned his sights on Logan’s collar. Deceit took his time. He wasn’t going to just slip the buttons free, no. Deceit played with the edges of Logan’s shirt, bare hand brushing teasingly against the skin of Logan’s neck. His other, gloved, hand found a spot between Logan’s shoulder blades, pressed firmly against his back.

Every time Deceit’s ungloved hand toyed with the button, Logan’s concentration wavered. His breath hitched, back arching into Deceit’s other hand. Watching Logan’s focus break over and over again was addicting. He was trying so hard to keep his eyes on the page. Deceit could just eat him alive.

When Deceit finally, finally unfastened Logan’s collar, he wasted no time in pressing kisses against the skin. Oh, but Logan was still reading a book, Deceit couldn’t possibly get in his way. Logan would just have to settle for the fleeting brush of Deceit’s lips against his collarbone, inching higher and higher, closer and closer to his lips, only to back away. Can’t interrupt Logan, after all.

“Deceit.” Logan turned his head, trying to catch the ephemeral touch of Deceit’s lips against his cheek. Deceit pulled away too quickly for Logan to seize a proper kiss. The brief dance of irritation, annoyance, desire that played out on Logan’s face was worth it. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Kissing you.” Deceit said it innocently, with a bat of his eyes and a tilt of his head. But his voice was dark and deep, and when he smiled, he made sure to flash his fangs just a little bit. Deceit did not miss the way Logan’s eyes darted down. “Are you still reading?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t let me interrupt you, then.” And Deceit mouthed at Logan’s neck, over his pulse, raked his teeth over the soft flesh, and sucked.

Logan’s back arched.

=

The words don’t make sense, having to hold the soft cover of the book in his hands annoyingly kept him from reaching out, from holding Dee. Deceit very stubbornly pulled away every time Logan tried to snag a kiss. It’s frustrating and intoxicating and Logan had lost interest in what he was doing a long time ago.

His hair had been disheveled. Both of Deceit’s hands were ungloved. One was very insistently pressed against Logan’s back, the other toying with Logan’s tie, his collar, the bottom of his shirt. Deceit could surely feel Logan’s thundering heartbeat by now, feel the heat underneath his skin, feel the shakiness of his breath.

But every time Logan took his eyes off the page to kiss Deceit, Deceit pulled away with an insolent, self-satisfied laugh. “Don’t concern yourself with me, Logan,” he would say. “I would just hate if you stopped reading.” It was thrilling the first few times. Logan would quickly turn in an attempt to catch Deceit off-guard but Deceit would always be one step ahead. Those dastardly lips just barely out of reach, with a smirk and a teasing flick of the tongue and-

Deceit planted another hickey on Logan’s neck. It took every ounce of his self-control not to moan. There must have been a painting of lovebites on Logan’s skin. Deceit was a canvas that looked painfully blank.

When Deceit’s hand traveled up Logan’s shirt, across his stomach, tracing patterns onto skin, Logan dropped all pretenses and let go of the book. It dropped with a heavy thud on the floor. Deceit didn’t seem surprised. In fact, he looked very pleased with himself. Like a figurative cat that got the cream, the canary, and managed to pin the blame on something else. An expression that can only be described as complete victory crossed over Deceit’s face and Logan hungrily swallowed it in the kiss he had been trying to get all afternoon.

Deceit laughed into his mouth.

“What happened to your book?” Deceit asked when they parted, throwing a brief glance at the discarded tome. “I thought you were almost done with it.” His eyes were devilishly inviting. Logan would deny growling in response as he pushed Deceit down on the couch. Deceit only laughed as Logan hovered above him, hands finding purchase on either side of Logan’s cheek.

The scales on one hand had a fascinating texture that contrasted sharply against skin. Logan turned his head very briefly to press a kiss against the inside of Deceit’s wrist. Deceit’s breath hitched, though he still spoke with nary a tremble in his sibilant voice. “I can definitely wait until you’re done. It’s your birthday after all. I’ll do whatever you want, Logan.”

“Fuck the book.” Deceit laughed. Logan unclasped his cape. Deceit briefly got up from the couch to pull his cape off and chuck it into the abyss of their living room.

“Oh, and Logan?”

Logan paused. “Yes?”

“Next time you’re reading a book, try holding it right side up. Reading upside down must be a terrible experience.”

All the blood rushed to Logan’s face, horrified and equally embarrassed. “You knew I wasn’t actually reading anything?”

“You weren’t reading anything? Oh! How could I have known? I assure you, I fully thought that you were immersed.” The smug look on his face said otherwise.

A part of Logan wanted to hide in the bathroom and wait until the violent flushing of his face calmed down. Deceit himself was not helping, blatantly chuckling at Logan’s misfortune even as his hands continued to roam the expanse of Logan’s chest. Another part of Logan demanded that he stay. Logan adored him. And he had been avoiding proper kisses all afternoon. Logan would immediately rectify that.

“You’re terrible.”

“I hope my birthday present makes up for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what I'm writing next click over [HERE](https://crownonymous.tumblr.com/sched)  
> If you want to stay updated on the progress I've made on my fics click [HERE](https://crownonymous.tumblr.com/tagged/crownonynews)  
> And if you want to come say hi or just get bombarded with random posts, you can find me over [HERE](https://landofsaltandshade.tumblr.com/)  
> If you’re interested in more Sanders Sides post, my TS Sideblog is over [HERE](https://hufflepuff-deceit.tumblr.com/fanfic)


End file.
